A Story of Love
by KiritoKirig
Summary: A story of Rossweisse. One she can never forget, from meeting a strange boy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rossweisse didn't know what to do. She couldn't understand what was happening.

 _ **Flashback 10 Years.**_

In Asgard, there was a little girl crying near a lake. She didn't understand why her classmates were treating her so bad. This was the first week she had started school and hated it greatly.

She was interrupted when she heard a bush move behind. She turned and prepared herself for defence. As the sound became closer, Rossweisse say a young boy, covered in blood and was dragging himself. Her immediate reaction was to scream.

"Oh my god! Are you okay boy!?"

Looking up, the boy saw light blue eyes looking at him in fear. He immediately fell down and was unconscious.

Upon passing out, and older woman came looking for her granddaughter and saw her holding a bloody figure.

"What happened!?" was all she could get out.

Rossweisse explained what had happened and Gondul seemed to understand.

"I need you to run to Odin and tell him that a human was able to come through the barrier.I'll teleport you while I try to heal him."

In an instant, she was teleported to the entrance of Odin's palace. She ran past the guards and into the thrown room.

"Who allowed this girl to run into here!?" Belowed Odin. He never heard of someone doing this.

"My name….. is Rossweisse, my…. grandmother…... is Gondul." She managed to get out. "She needs your help at the barrier by the lake now Lord Odin!"

Ross explained what had happened, and Odin became worried."A human should not have been able to pass through. We shall go immediately."

In a flash of light, they appeared near the lake.

Lord Odin saw Gondul trying to heal a young boy. He walked over to see. "How is he doing, Gondul."

"He seems to be breathing a little better. I am surprised he is even alive at all. Thankfully, Rose was here."

"Is he going to be okay?"

Odin and Gondul looked over to the little girl who had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know young one. I am amazed he was able to get through the barrier. He might be a fighter." Is all Odin could say.

 **3 days later**

Rossweisse was sitting next to a bed with a young boy laying there. He has been out for days now and know one knew if he would live. She refused to leave his side since he was laid into the bed.

Gondul had told her she needs to sleep and eat, but she refused. She didn't want to leave the boy by himself.

 **2** **days later**

Feeling a light hitting his face, the young boy slowly started to open his eyes and was unfamiliar with what he saw. As he blinked, he felt something on his hand. He turned and saw a beautiful girl his age, eyes closed while holding his hand hard.

As he tried to get up, he started to feel light headed and, before passing out, squeezed the hand of girl and she fell, laying on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:**

 **Thanks to all the likes and stuff. Makes me more motivated to keep writing.**

 **The story, will revolve around Rossweisse and this "unknown boy"**

 **No pairing her with Issei, I wanted to create a new character with a few traits from other anime and video game characters.**

 **It will share parts of the canon story, but I want to change parts of it to fit properly.**

 **I will try to update at least twice a month, but with it coming to the time of the year where it's hell in retail, I may only be able to add one chapter a month. But, I won't stop till the story is finished.**

 **Special thanks to aGoldenLion for really giving me a grasp on what to kinda do. And if you haven't checked it out yet, Read** **The Red Dragon Emperor of the Norse** **, written by aGoldenLion. Really got me to think, and I won't hide this info, parts of this story are partly inspired by the story. As the story goes on, I will be drawing ideas from other stories and giving the credit to the authors.**

 **So, without further due, let the story continue.**

* * *

As he started to open his eyes again, the boy saw that he was in a hospital-like room. Attempting to get up, he realized that someone was sleeping partially on him. Upon seeing this, he stayed laying down and studied her. A girl with silver hair, no younger than him. The more he looked, the more his heart started beating more and faster.

As soon as his heart rate picked up, an older woman came running in. He turned his head to see whom was there.

"Boy, are you alright?" The older woman asked.

"I…...I think so….." He said turning back to the girl next to him. "How long has she been here?"

"Over a week now. She refused to leave, even to eat, so I kept bringing her some food everyday." The older woman said with somewhat of a sad look in his eyes.

 _Wow,_ he thought. _I wonder why._

"Excuse me, old lady, where am I?"

"First, do not call me old lady. Most of the others here would never dare say that to my face" She said with a hint of anger. "My name is Gondul, and we are in the realm of the Norse, Asgard." Explained Gondul.

"I'm confused, realm of Asgard?"

"You somehow came through the barrier that separates us from the human realm. And before I forget, Our lord will want to speak with you as soon as I inform him you have awakened."

 _ **Line Break**_

Gondul teleported to Odin's guards asked now questions due to they knew she would visit soon.

"Gondul, what brings you here?"

"Have you forgotten, I was told to come to you once he awoke."

Once hearing this, the atmosphere changed. "What has he said?"

"He only asked where he was."

 _Hmmmm, only natural I guess._ Odin thought to himself.

"Let us go Gondul, I wish to speak to him.

"Naturally"

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Sorry for the short chapter this time, just not as much creativity and I want to attempt to fit the backstory of the boy.**

 **Speaking of the nameless boy, I should have a good name for him by the end of chapter 3, so don't worry too much.**

 **To be nice, the name translates to** _ **nox**_ **, if that doesn't give you all an idea, to bad. Got to keep you all guessing to some degree.**

 **I also would like any of you to give me some ideas as to how to approach the canon story, although, I probably won't work on it till later next month most likely. Mostly due to work. Feel free to review or message me. Hope you all have a good time and such.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that chapter 2 felt rushed and i apologize, I have been busy with work and family stuff. But, I will try to move the story along to the best I can.**

The boy just laid there, captivated by the girl, he didn't understand why she was next to him.

 _If only she knew what I did, she would want to stay away from me. But, I guess I won't tell her what happened, no matter what._

As he was captivated by her, he never noticed a man enter the room. As soon as the boy noticed, he started to give off a hostile aura, startling Odin and waking Rossweisse.

"Hold on boy, I'm not here to harm you. I was told that you were awake and came to see how you were doing."

Odin started to feel the aura slowly going down.

"And, I hope you haven't scared little Rossweisse with all that aura." As Odin points to the girl, the boy started to to feel sad that he scared her.

"I…...didn't mean to…... I'm sorry…"

"It is fine young one, now Rossweisse, could you please wait outside for a bit, I would like to have a talk with him in private"

Rossweisse, curious, nodded and walked out to her grandmother.

After a minute of silence, Odin created a barrier around the two as he got more serious looking.

"I have a few questions for you boy, like how did you get through the barrier that keeps those not part of the supernatural out?"

…

After a bit of silence…

"...because…..I'm not human anymore…"

Shock is all that Odin could feel. _What the hell is talking about?_

"Could you please explain"

 _ **Ten minutes pass**_

Odin could not comprehend what he had heard. He was amazed that the boy was still alive.

"Could you please tell me your name young boy?"

"My name is…..no, I don't deserve the name i was given. Hmmm, my name is Rouge. A name fitting for a monster like me….."

 **Again I apologize for not updating and the content feeling rushed. Been stuck working 80 hour weeks and have had little time to write, but am trying to get the story going.**

 **If any of you want to voice your opinions and review, please do. I welcome anything that can help. If you have questions on anything, please either put it in the reviews or pm me.**

 **Anyway, I hope to keep this going for a while. Thank you all.**


End file.
